1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a storage portion where accessories, such as tools, belongings of the riders, and the like are stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some saddle-riding type four wheel vehicles include a storage portion where accessories, such as tools, and belongings of the riders are stored. In the vehicles disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-211463 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1999-178093, the storage portion is disposed anterior to the seat. This layout is convenient in that a rider can access the storage portion while riding on the vehicle.
According to the vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-211463, an air cleaner that purifies the air to be supplied to the engine is also disposed anterior to the seat in addition to the storage portion. The air cleaner is disposed above the engine, and the storage portion is disposed above the air cleaner. Thus, this layout has a problem in that it is difficult to ensure a sufficient capacity of the storage portion.
The vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1999-178093 as well includes an air cleaner disposed anterior to the seat. In this vehicle, the storage portion and the air cleaner are arranged in the front-back direction of the vehicle body. This layout as well has a problem in that it is difficult to ensure the capacity of the storage portion.